American-style football fields are often used to play soccer. For example, a high school may have a football field that is surrounded by stands and other spectator facilities, but the school may not have such facilities for soccer. Building a separate soccer field having its own spectator facilities might not be considered an efficient use of a school's limited real estate and financial resources. Therefore, the high school may instead choose to use the football field for both football and soccer games. To temporarily transition a football field into a soccer field, movable soccer goals are placed at each end of the football field near the football goals. Such movable soccer goals, however, are often prone to tip over, sometimes causing injury to players or others. This may be especially true when young children are playing on the field, as young children may be more pone to climb on, jump on, bump, or otherwise attempt to disturb the soccer goal.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt but unmet need to provide a system that enables facility personnel to quickly and easily anchor a movable soccer goal on a football field. Previous attempts at securing movable soccer goals on football fields involve piercing or puncturing the surface of the playing field with a stake or screw-type device. These devices, however, can cause damage to a playing field when the field consists of natural turf, and these devices cannot be used at all on artificial playing surfaces.